The present invention relates to a new method of flexibilizing or softening leather or the like material wherein a piece of the material is deformed alternatingly in the course of a transport movement. The invention furthermore is concerned with apparatus for the same purpose wherein at least two tools are moved relatively to each other for imposing an alternating deformation on a piece of the material.
Flexibilization of leather by means of alternating deformation is known in the art, e.g. from the U.S. Pat. No. 73408 - 1/1868 to TIDD showing alternating deformation of leather by means of tool projections meshing through the deformed material. This means that the deformation substantially consists of bending and cambering the material transversely to the plane of the piece of material (henceforth called "plane of the piece" for the sake of simplicity).
Certain kinds of leather which exhibit comparatively great elasticity already in their initial condition and, therefore, are capable of sustaining the enforced extension within small area sections due to the said bending and cambering can be sufficiently flexibilized with the known method. In general, however, efficiency of flexibilization through alternating deformation and its applicability for less elastic materials is open to substantial enhancement.